


Bruise Family Fic: Proposal

by orphan_account



Series: Bruise Family Fic [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cole’s attempts at proposing keep being interrupted
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Series: Bruise Family Fic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715137
Kudos: 31





	Bruise Family Fic: Proposal

{Zane} It’ll be fine Cole.  
{Zane} You’ve been together three years  
{Zane} He’s bound to say yes

Cole shoved his phone in his pocket after reading Zane’s texts, where the mobile touches a velvet-coated ring box. Inside said box, a wide silver band, embedded with a black sapphire, surrounded by five little diamonds.  
Sure, he’d splashed out a little. He’d had to work for hours overtime so that he could make amends for the splurge, which had Jay slightly grumpy, but it’ll all be worth it.  
If Jay says yes.  
Which he probably will, right?  
Oh god, what if he doesn’t?  
He knew Jay wanted to get married. Jay wanted the typical nuclear family.  
And they were dating, so that must mean Jay wants to marry him, at some point.  
What if he thought it was too soon?  
Shit! Was Cole rushing?  
They were 28. That’s regular engagement age, right?  
Well, Cole was 28. But Jay was only a month away!  
Okay. Alright. He can do this. He’s gonna propose, and Jay will say yes, and then they’ll get married.  
He can do this!  
“Honey, ready to go?” Cole called, drumming his fingers on their kitchen counter. He’d warmed to the apartment quickly, well worth the deposit and rent, with the bonus of having a spare room to shove all their extra shit.  
“Uhh...” Jay’s reply is muted by the door separating them, ever one to want to dress in the privacy of their bedroom.  
“Hmm? What’s up?”  
Jay opens up, looking scraggy, shirt untucked and only halfway buttoned.  
“While I love your chest, I think the restaurant has a pretty strict dress code.”  
“My mom’s asked me to help out at the junkyard. I know, I know, we said we were gonna have a fancy night out, but what with dad away for the month, and -”  
Cole nods, stomach sinking a little. “It’s alright. Need me to do anything?”  
Jay kisses him rewardingly. “Thank you. You’re the best. I love you. And don’t worry, maybe hang out with Zane or something? I’ll be back as soon as I can. Again, I’m really sorry.”  
“No, no, babe, don’t worry about it. Tell Edna I said hi.”  
“Will do.”

{Cole} He has to go help Edna  
{Zane} Did he say yes?  
{Cole} I didn’t do anything. Just let him go  
{Zane} Ah  
{Zane} Maybe another time?

The next attempt was a week later, Jay asking to reschedule their dinner plans.  
“No interruptions this time. I promise.”  
Cole had smiled, and he was smiling to himself now.  
His worries had eased, especially after Jay, teasingly, had said “I got flirted with today. Just saying, maybe it’s time you put a ring on it.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” was Cole’s cool reply, although inside he was giddy, as that essentially confirmed Jay’s answer as a solid yes.  
Just had to get the restaurant, with no disasters, and everything would be fine.  
Jay opened the door then, looking effervescent as ever, dressed in a smart suit and trousers combo.  
He’d even slicked back his hair.  
“You look good. Real good.” Cole’s eyes swept Jay, soaking in every detail. This is it.  
“Thanks. Not too bad yourself. Clean up well once you shed the ‘bad boy’ mask.”  
“You love my bad boy facade.”  
“Mm. I really do. Although it’s lovely to see you all dressed up.” Jay looks him up and down. “I love you. And I’m glad we can finally do this. Feels like an eon since we last went on a date.”  
“I know.” Cole cupped Jay’s cheek. “I’m gonna spoil you tonight.”  
Jay beams. “I look forward to it.”  
Their kiss is interrupted by a chirruping from Cole’s phone.  
He ignores it, offering his arm to Jay instead.  
“You sure you don’t wanna answer that? It might be important.”  
“Would you mind? I really want us to have a good night.”  
“Babe. Go for it.”  
Cole nodded, picking up.  
“Oh thank god. Kai’s got in a crash.” Lloyd’s voice crackled through the speaker.  
“What? Is everything okay? Is he alright?”  
“He’s in hospital. Just got the call from Nya. Meet you guys there?”  
Cole bit his lip. “Yeah. Sure. Keep us updated.”  
Jay looked up from the pad he’d been scrawling doodles on. “Everything okay?”  
“Kai’s in hospital.”  
Jay dropped his pen. “What? Why? Is everything - he’s okay, right?”  
“Been involved in some kind of crash. We should go see him.”  
“Yeah, yeah, of course. Jesus.” Jay ran a hand through his hair.

Kai had been fine, the most damage after all the clean up being a broken arm.  
The tattooist has insisted he have a private moment with Cole.  
“Dude! Aren’t you supposed to be proposing right now?”  
“Uh, when you find out one of your best friends was in a car crash, you drop your plans.”  
“Ugh, dumbass. You should be on one knee on the beach or something, not here.”  
“Sorry we were worried about you?”  
“You should be. Next time, I’ll get a group of us to ensure nothing goes wrong.”

Okay. Take three.  
Surely it will go smoothly this time?  
Except, of course not, because Jay’s ill.  
“‘M so sorry.” He sniffled through a stuffed nose. “We were supposed t’ go out.”  
“It’s alright. Just let me take care of you. Wanna watch a movie?”  
“Mm. I dunno. Just wanna cuddle.”

Take four. Take five. Take six. Each foiled in their own special way. Cole got ill and Jay refused to let him power through it, Jay spending all night working on a commission, Nya showing up at the same restaurant with her date, and Jay insisting they all eat together.  
Cole was giving it one more shot before he gave up trying to do things properly.  
It was the perfect set up. Jay’s birthday, a late night, private booking in the local planetarium... it was perfect.  
Too perfect. Cole was expecting it to go wrong.  
It was inevitable.  
“Happy birthday bluebird.” Cole decided the day should at least start right, making Jay a nice breakfast in bed.  
“Mm... thank you.” Jay replied, still sleepy, wiggling into Cole’s arms.  
He was always so cute and cuddly when he was tired. It had Cole’s heart aching, desperate to keep Jay safe and warm.  
“I’ve got some good times lined up for you today.” He kisses the top of Jay’s head, burying his face in strawberry smelling bedhead, Jay obsessed with scented shampoo.  
“Just wanna be with you.” Jay buries his face in Cole’s neck.

So far, things were going great, but Cole grew ever tenser as the time wore on. Nothing bad had happened. Something terrible was going to come and ruin this, and it was tragic.  
“Where to now?”  
Cole looked at Jay’s eager blue eyes.  
It’ll be okay. It’ll be okay because Jay’s here, and he’s happy.  
“I’ll show you.”

“That’s not the Big Dipper, that’s Scorpio. My god, it’s almost like you don’t know any constellations.” Jay giggled as Cole deliberately pointed at the wrong constellation lit up on the planetarium’s domed ceiling.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m practically an astronomer.”  
“What's the difference between astrology and astronomy?” Jay pondered, tracing a circle on Cole’s chest as he repositions himself on the blanket.  
The planetarium is empty, Cole pulling some strings, just him, and Jay, and fake stars scattered all over the ceiling above them.  
“Think one of ‘ems more spiritual and fortune-tellery. I forget which is which.”  
Jay sighs, content. “I love you. I love this. You’ve really outdone yourself this year.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah. No way you can top this.”  
“No way at all?”  
“Nope. You’ll be kicking yourself this time next year.”  
“Would be terrible if I had another surprise.”  
“It really would be! Like, give future Cole a break.”  
“I love you. So much Jay.”  
“I love you too! This has gotta be the best birthday I’ve ever had.”  
Cole sits up, offering Jay a hand for him do the same.  
“No. Really. You’re the best person I’ve ever met. You’re incredible, and smart, and talented, and funny, and every day I think I can’t love you any more than I already do, you smile at me and it feels like I’m exploding.”  
Jay tilts his head, opening his mouth to say something, but Cole continues.  
“Jay, you’re my favourite. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Which is why...” Satisfied with his little speech, Cole reveals the ring box, causing a small gasp from his beloved.  
“Jay, my love, my light - will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”  
“Yes!” Jay’s wide eyed, spellbound grin means the world to Cole. The artist throws himself at his now-fiancé. “Yes! Yes, oh my god, of course! I love you, I love you, I - oh my god.”  
Cole clutches Jay tightly. “I love you too. So, so much. Hey, hey, don’t cry. Don’t cry.”  
Cole wipes Jay’s tears from the corner of his mouth.  
“They’re happy tears! Very, very happy tears. Oh my god. We’re gonna get married...”  
“We are! You’re gonna be my husband.”  
“We’re gonna be husbands!” Jay echoes, sloppily kissing Cole’s cheeks, too swept up in excitement to care properly.  
“You have any idea how long I’ve been waiting to do this? Every single week I tried to propose, but things kept coming up, and I was so worried that today was gonna go the same way, and - you said yes!”  
“Obviously.” Jay laughs, squeezing Cole tighter. “Of course. I love you.”  
“I love you too. My fiancé.” Cole kisses Jay over and over. “My lovely, handsome fiancé.”

{Cole sent one picture}  
{Cole} Look!! I did it!! He said yes!  
{Zane} See? Nothing to worry about.  
{Zane} Congratulations! I’m best man, right?


End file.
